Wikiality talk:Admin Board/Archive/NoCat2
Number of Pages We've been getting approximately 100 pages a week, so 6,000 is easily within our reach by the end of this week. However, the end of school is coming, people will be going on vacation...and, Independence Day is 10 weeks away. What do you guys say we try for 7,000 pages by then? Huh, huh!? We have a new category in jobs, that I feel is a wealth of untapped truthiness...can anyone else feel of any other category of articles that could use to boost our page count? Any input (up to and including how bad an idea this is) is welcome.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:10, 26 April 2007 (UTC) * new category suggestion: inventions--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:42, 26 April 2007 (UTC) * pages to fill-in: GlenBecksATool's congressional committees.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:24, 26 April 2007 (UTC) * We could do a page for each POTUS Ace-o-aces 17:07, 26 April 2007 (UTC) :Yes, we should definitely do this! We've got several, not all of them properly identified as such. But I believe that any online truthopedia worthy of the title should have a page for each President - even that bastard Pierce.--thisniss 17:53, 26 April 2007 (UTC) *another category: Geology? Mountains, rivers, volcanoes, all explained as the special parts of God's Creation. Anyone? Class? Class?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:28, 1 May 2007 (UTC) ::Heavenly host, Saints, Important figures from the Bible. We are sadly lacking in all of these. I mean, I wanted to make a reference to how totally not gay St. Francis was (not), and there wasn't even a St. Francis page. The founder of San Francisco! - Oh, but there is now, because I made it. But still, most of the Apostles, Disciples, and such don't have pages. And they're such good subjects, especially the ones who got stoned. ::I also feel we should really push to get all Representatives, Senators, and Cabinet members pages made soon. Anyone who has already declared for 2008 races should have a page. Ideally, we should have a page for every state Governor (there are 50, I believe?). Oh, and I plan to do more Report Books Book Reports once the summer roles round (I've red linked the ones I believe I can do fairly quickly, but feel free to grab them sooner if you want). If we can get people doing these on a regular basis, that could generate pages and also maybe appeal to a different group of writers? I don't know how we get it rolling, though. That's all I gots for now. --thisniss 06:11, 1 May 2007 (UTC) 6,000 Today --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:17, 27 April 2007 (UTC) :w00t! --uno 04:24, 2 May 2007 (UTC) Look Who's Honoring Us Now! Woo, hoo! We got top of the page! Bartcop issue 1968 Yeah!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:15, 25 April 2007 (UTC) :Congrats! That is one ugly pic, Watch. I bow to you. --thisniss 05:28, 26 April 2007 (UTC) New Pro-American British Category I just made a series of new templates for British (proambrit, proambritf, proambritg, proambritm). The origional british template put the article in the un-american category. This doesn't make sense for some articles (like Tony Blair or the very truthy John Derbyshire). I didn't get rid of the old templates, we can just use either one as needed. Ace-o-aces 16:11, 25 April 2007 (UTC) :This makes sense to me. I'm going to get back to my template/category metacategorization soon (once my end o' semester crunch passes, at the latest). In the meantime, please feel free to weigh in, make suggestions, add, change, etc. - I've been making notes at the Talk:Template page. I haven't updated it for a while, but it would be cool if people could add new templates to the list there, too. My long-term goal is to make the categories and templates more "groupable" (or "gropable"?) so that everyone can find and use them more easily. Thanks! --thisniss 17:04, 25 April 2007 (UTC) Better Know A District Last BKAD was 03-21-2007. WTF?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:02, 24 April 2007 (UTC) :Blame It On The Rahm. --thisniss 19:17, 24 April 2007 (UTC) Check Emails! There may be emails about upcoming "secret plans"! Please check your emails so you can be in on our next plot!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:54, 24 April 2007 (UTC) Mission Accomplished! Alchemist Media. We are daring! USA! USA! USA! --MC Esteban™ 02:46, 21 April 2007 (UTC) New Category To address a number of pages that are not "getting it", I have created a template to mark pages that "worship dieties not recognized by Stephen". I have called it "nocows" based on the idea that in satire, there really shouldn't be sacred cows.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:02, 19 April 2007 (UTC) New Template, Category! Watching the news tonight, someone did a story on Air Traffic Controllers and how they are not getting enough sleep! In their honor, I created a page, a tag and a cat: job! Please fix/change as your gut feels necessary!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:40, 14 April 2007 (UTC) :Also, it can be used for pages that are one step below "flog".--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:56, 24 April 2007 (UTC) Weird Stat of the Day If I am reading this chart correctly, then sometime in April, we apparently reached the one million words mark. --thisniss 15:54, 12 April 2007 (UTC) Jeebus! How do you read that chart? It looks like something a manic statistician wrote after smoking crack! Ace-o-aces 19:39, 12 April 2007 (UTC) To Do List, and Features Discussion Because we have such a wonderful crop of new users who seem intent on helping us (what's that about?), I thought it might be cool to have a page like this and our "Wikiality Weekends" where we could keep track of projects. So I revamped the Wikiality:ToDo page as a community-wide "to do list." I tried to indicate the difference between that page (a list for projects & stuff that needs doing) and "Current Events" - if they start getting confused we can get more specific. I love the fact that we can expand our "to do" beyond the admins. Wow. Also, a reminder (I put it on the "To Do," so I'm thinking about it): If you haven't yet, please add your thoughts to the Discussion about Features protocol. I feel the suggestion of locking Features for 30 days, and then creating an "archive" version before re-opening to editing is a good one, but we should try to get some consensus and move on this so that users don't feel like we're not paying attention. Thanks in advance for your attention to this question. --thisniss 17:20, 9 April 2007 (UTC) Interesting Question One of our citizens asked a very interesting question on the talkpage for the Main Page, I copied it below, does anyone know what to do about it?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:22, 7 April 2007 (UTC) To www or not to www I noticed that Wikiality is using both http://wikiality.com/Main_Page and http://www.wikiality.com/Main_Page as domain name. Furthermore, google are crawling both with the www and without the www as if they are two separate sites. This may be a disadvantage to us because Google give out duplication penalty for identical content being hosted on two "different" sites. (PS: A day will come when articles from The Truthiness Encyclopedia will rank higher than articles from The Free Encyclopedia!) -- Princess Ai 00:17, 7 April 2007 (UTC) :Are you sure this is disadvantageous to us in the long run? I thought that most internets sites did this because it helped in searching. (in fact, many big sites - like the above mentioned unmentionable encyclopedia - are listed in .com, .org, etc. versions as well) But I don't really know anything about how the Googles tubes work. I do know that when I do the Quantcast thing, whether I type the www. or not, I get the same "Wikiality.com" stats. (oh, and on another note, we are now the #7 listing on the Google under "truthiness;" #1 and #2 under "Wikiality" - an improvement, as we weren't always in the top ten for either of these terms, right?) ::Speaking of the Google, I just found this (my vanity lead me to google "Virginality"): someone's blog. Rock on!!! See, I felt I was an expert on virginality, and this clearly proves that I was right. (I am laughing so hard, it hurts) --thisniss 01:44, 7 April 2007 (UTC) New Bureaucrats User:Esteban Colberto and User:Thisniss have been promoted to bureaucrats! Congratulations, heroes!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:26, 6 April 2007 (UTC) Looks Who's Honoring Use Now! Check out Chartered Institute of Library and Information Professionals and scroll down to the third question!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:53, 7 April 2007 (UTC) Dictionary Update We are quickly approaching 1,000 dictionary entries !--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:25, 5 April 2007 (UTC) :Don't know exactly when it happened, but I just checked at we are at 1,013 entries in our dictionary! Congratulations us!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:01, 26 April 2007 (UTC) User Awards I have been giving out "awards" for users who have achieved certain levels here on Wikiality.com (please adjust and add your own--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:56, 21 February 2007 (UTC)): : So, should we give people balls for achieving a certain status? Also, I want to award something to people who vote an x number of times. Any suggestions? --Esteban Colberto 21:07, 23 February 2007 (UTC) ::The voting system was designed to prevent users who vote but don't contribute anything else (their votes are not counted) if we do award "voting" it must be done inconjunction with contributions too.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:27, 23 February 2007 (UTC) I would also like to know about (or work up some) protocols for the process of giving out user awards. The particular case that brought this to mind was User:GlennBecksATool, whom I believe deserves a nod for a number of recent truthy contributions. I feel that he is beyond the "Monkey In Training" stage, and wondered if he could be "awarded" with the "Editor Par Excellence" or "It-Getter" badges? How should I (or "someone") handle something like this? Should we route "awarding" suggestions through MC Esteban, or some more "public" discussion? Or can I just award a user for extra-truthy contributions on my own gut-judgment?--thisniss 01:35, 24 February 2007 (UTC) ::I added Monkey into the chart, but it has been something I started handing out, just as Esteban has been handing out balls. I think for an "unofficial" award (for a user who you catch being good), you can just give them the award. But for something official (like Featured article, writer, image, etc), it has to go through the MC. ::I created the 2 categories you mentioned for people who can edit any page to truthiness' highest standards. And turn a page around, kinda like El did from day one. BUt, whatever you choose, make sure you post it into the chart, so we don't contradict anything you do.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:57, 24 February 2007 (UTC) :::**"Mrs. Colbert" question/thought: Are we going to use this same title for writers of "Wikiality.com Featured Word"s? It just occurred to me that if we do want to differentiate them, we could call the "Word" writers something like "Junior Miss Colbert"s. (or even "Junior Mrs. Colbert" - even weirder) ::::Well, I was awarding the WAWord badge to those who have written a Featured Word. Do we need a title as well? Also, re: the voting+contribs thing, sounds good. If we see a vote from a user without contribs, we will politely ask them to contribute first before voting, not that this seems to happen very often. ::Esteban has made a page for this: Wikiality:Awards--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:22, 28 February 2007 (UTC) Praise and constructive criticisms around the web. http://www.ttca.org/cruisenews/2006/12/show-your-truthiness-edit-wikialitycom.shtml Lots of great criticisms of the site as well as praise. http://www.thetelegram.com/index.cfm?sid=821&sc=5 Another mention of the greatness of our site. --uno 19:40, 30 December 2006 (UTC) Should we have a "Look Who's Honoring US" section now? --uno 21:35, 6 January 2007 (UTC) :yes!--Esteban Colberto 23:21, 6 January 2007 (UTC) http://www.philly.com/mld/inquirer/16370487.htm A nice mention. --uno 00:42, 26 January 2007 (UTC) Truthiness banished! See http://www.lssu.edu/banished/ and the list itself at http://www.lssu.edu/banished/current.php --Splarka (talk) 05:34, 2 January 2007 (UTC) :Good. Whenever something is taboo, the kids go for it that much more--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:36, 2 January 2007 (UTC) food pages I've noticed the various food pages are staring to look too uncylopediaish. We need to truthify them. Also, I believe this post constitutes both the first and second use of the word uncyclopediaish in the English language. Ace-o-aces 01:01, 15 January 2007 (UTC) :In addition to the Menu category, there is the new "job" category and I have added a bunch of "blank" pages (sections only, to be filled in) for a bunch of corporations. I was thinking of adding those 3 categories (food, jobs, corps) to the "American club" so people can work on them when they are just looking for something to play with. :Anyone have any suggestions?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:21, 21 April 2007 (UTC) Great link with a lot of cool info... Wiki How John Derbyshire I'd like if people could help contribute to Mr. Derbyshire's theoretical acts of bravery. Ace-o-aces 02:14, 20 April 2007 (UTC) :Maybe one way to add stuff is to make like Derbyshire is undoing the damage caused by the Clenis.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:18, 21 April 2007 (UTC)